


Bliss

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrap booking was one of Alison's hobbies, or, if you want to put it crudely, obsessions. So it was only natural that she couldn't resist making one for Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Alison took a deep breath and pulled the scrapbook out from where she kept in the bottom drawer of her craft table. Special box, how conspicuous. She kept her things in plain sight, hiding it underneath all of the other albums that hadn't yet been filled. She ran her hand over the baby blue fabric cover, remembering how Beth's hand had traced the same path when she had first shown it to her. God, she missed her so badly.

Her throat clenched as she flipped the cover, taking the plunge into the pages of memories that she could never forget. She smiled as she took in the picture of Beth holding her badge up to the camera. She was so young there, younger than Alison had ever seen her, but she remembered that age, that face. She just wished that she had been the one to take that picture. 

Beth had laughed when she saw that page. Yeah, the pink sequins may have been a bit over the top, but that was all that she had on hand! Beth's gentle kisses had quickly cut off her protests though, and there had been a not-so-brief hiatus before they had returned to the pages that Alison had worked so long on.

The rest of the book was a collection of Beth's life, right at her fingertips. Baby pictures, teenage grins, ribbons from dozens of races that Beth had won over the years.

The last page was her favorite though. It was more empty than the first, the only thing on it was one picture, and a short caption under it. It was the only picture that she had of them together, her paranoia had kept them out of photographs for the most part, but Beth had snuck a picture of them on their webcam one night when they were sitting on the couch together.

The short description put into words what was displayed on both of their faces as they sipped at their drinks in that photo, it catching them both in a smile. "Bliss"


End file.
